


【胡杨x杨修贤】模特 下

by azami0226



Category: movies - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azami0226/pseuds/azami0226





	【胡杨x杨修贤】模特 下

膨胀到一定程度的性器终于被抚慰，胡杨不禁感叹出声。杨修贤整个人滑到他两腿之间，用牙齿拉开了牛仔裤的拉链，鼻息喷在那相当敏感的部位竟激起一阵强烈的舒适。杨修贤把牛仔裤褪到膝盖以下，隔着棉质内裤上下撸动起跃跃欲试的玩意儿，接着他相当满意的听到胡杨仰着脖子发出的叹息。  
内裤被润湿一大片后杨修贤不得不脱下它和牛仔裤丢到一边。勃起的性器尺寸颇为惊人，从布料的束缚中解放出来直接弹到了杨修贤的脸上，他想都没想，直接扶着肉柱一口含了下去。  
杨修贤有一条相当灵巧的舌头。他会直接一口含到底，接着那条舌头就顺着沟壑一路舔到顶，并沿着马眼周围一圈打转，双手去揉捏着垂挂的阴囊，里面满满的。杨修贤捧着勃起真挚的吻着，铃口分泌出大量液体滋润着他的嘴唇，红肿的唇瓣亮晶晶的看起来异常色情。  
胡杨用手摆弄着性器轻轻拍打着杨修贤的口腔，那张艳丽的唇轻含着前端，舌头与龟头交换了一个淫靡的文，那是多么湿润温暖的地方啊。胡杨的喘息随着杨修贤的摆动一阵阵提高，他压着杨修贤毛茸茸的脑袋进行着激情高速的律动，肉柱顶端触到一块软软的肉，杨修贤的喉头忍不住发出低鸣的呜咽，他吐出紫红的阴茎后再次深深的含了进去，嘴唇包裹着牙齿在愈来愈明显的筋络上摩擦着，骨节分明的手指拨弄着肿胀的囊袋，那里面盛着他渴望的东西，精液，他要全部喝掉它。轮番着几次胡杨的声线陡然拔高，绵长的呻吟在杨修贤耳边荡漾，他吐出性器的刹那被腥气的液体猝不及防射了个满脸。  
高潮过后的胡杨脑子里一片乱码视野里一片小星星，待他回过神来低头一瞧，便是粘了一脸精液的杨修贤。乳白色的粘稠物挂在杨修贤的发丝上脸上嘴边，迷乱的瞳孔里反射出胡杨动情的样子。胡杨刚想直起酸胀的腰去拿餐巾纸，却撞见那男人伸出舌头舔去了嘴角的液体。  
操。这次不是脏话，而是胡杨的行动。  
“杨先生，十五分钟恐怕不够吧？”  
胡杨低头凑近了问，两人的鼻尖几乎要打起架。杨修贤骨架小，又轻，而胡杨又是不疏于锻炼的人，穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，他拽着杨修贤的领子便轻而易举的把人压到了沙发的角落，粗暴地撕开他身上的T恤。不同于女人柔软的丰腴，杨修贤的胸膛被精致的肌肉线条恰好分成了完美的几块，乳头是浅红色的，是点缀在奶油上的樱桃。  
男人急不可耐地咬上右边那点娇艳，近乎粗暴的用牙尖摩擦着，逐渐硬挺的一粒渗出一点鲜血，杨修贤猛的挺直脊梁：“啊…疼！轻点…”，生理性泪水从眼角滑落，酥酥麻麻的刺激却让杨修贤把那颗樱桃不断往胡杨嘴里送。胡杨揉搓着左边的肉粒，右边则恶劣的用嘴叼起再弹回去，再舔吻着乳晕把血丝刮了个干净。  
红肿的乳头被胡杨蹂躏的一塌糊涂，杨修贤勾着胡杨的脖子喘用气声骂道：“你他妈是吸血鬼吗？”胡杨看着疼到抽泣的杨修贤，心底竟泛起一丝怜悯，他压过杨修贤的脑袋递去一个安慰的吻，不带着一点情欲的吻，他把含在唇齿间的那句“对不起，我弄痛你了”深深送进杨修贤的口腔，然后满意的听到可人儿半原谅半埋怨的哼哼，并用膝盖去撩拨再次勃起的性器：“这里，我舒服了才原谅你。”  
胡杨冲他笑开一道宠溺的涟漪：“那可能会很疼。”他抚摸着杨修贤被汗水沾湿的鬓角，像爱护着一件珍贵的瓷器般，下半身却相当诚实地与杨修贤的那根跳起了舞。胡杨屈腿，踩下杨修贤松松垮垮皮带半解的牛仔裤，修剪的圆滑的指甲抚上杨修贤优美的蝴蝶骨，胡杨的指节在其上弹起了钢琴：“这里，据说是翅膀留下的痕迹。”他顺着杨修贤的脊背一路奏曲，手指滑入那缝里的暗处时仿佛是按下了钢琴的最高音，杨修贤绷直了后背拔高了呻吟，涌出的淫水润湿了胡杨的手心。  
他被胡杨搂在怀里接纳着灵巧开拓着的异物，小穴的媚肉迫不及待地缠绕上来，粘稠的肠液润滑着手指使其向更深的地带进发着。  
“那么迫不及待吗？”胡杨一只手小心地做着开拓，另一只手不轻不重的在挺翘的屁股上拍了一掌，随即感受到手指被紧了紧，浪荡的人在自己怀里闷哼出声，不住地颤抖起来。  
“不…不要，这样不舒服…”杨修贤摆动着腰肢把手指推出来，然后在沙发上跪下翘起臀部，将湿润穴口尽数暴露在胡杨面前。小穴一张一合的，粉色的肠壁隐约可见，流出的体液顺着臀缝落在沙发上，牵出几条晶莹的线。  
也许是杨修贤的姿势太过于淫荡，胡杨压在他背上舔吻着他的耳垂，左手伸到前面揉捏起充血的乳头，右手探入穴口用手指操干着他。杨修贤的嘴唇张成好看的弧度，里头柔软的舌头好像在渴求着抚慰。胡杨把左手手指压入那口腔，舌头便顺从地缠上来，他坏心眼的用指甲去划拨敏感的口腔内部，却被杨修贤一口含住模拟着抽插动作，疯狂分泌的唾液从未合拢的唇齿间溢出。  
一前一后的操干激起杨修贤阵阵呻吟：“又…啊…又要…出来了…”深处的汹涌即将迸发，杨修贤的尾音颤抖着变了调。胡杨加快着后面的抽插，搅动着柔软的内壁，杨修贤的脖子扬起一道好看的弧线，喉结飞快的上下滚动，下面的性器也抬头喷射出液体。他被活生生操射了。  
乳白的精液弄脏了酒红色的沙发皮，淫靡又色情。胡杨才不关心那沙发到底有多贵，他把杨修贤翻了个身，把那具将要亲自开垦的胴体摊在自己面前。杨修贤肩宽腰窄四肢修长，尤其是那纤细的腰，搂一把就手感很好的样子，再掐出青紫的手印…胡杨在阴影里忍不住勾起嘴角。刚高潮完的杨修贤眼里的迷蒙还未散去，又欲搂胡杨的脖子，却被男人强硬地抓住压至头顶。  
杨修贤挑挑眉：“来啊。”他抬腿蹭了蹭胡杨的腰侧，接着直接把两条长腿勾住他的脊背。  
“操死我。”  
胡杨在喉间挤出难耐的低吼：“你可这他妈是个骚货。”他胡乱的在那欲求不满的人的腰下塞了个靠垫，双手掐住腰猛地捅了进去。  
杨修贤在被进入的那一刹那整个身子都绷紧了，双手在胡杨的背上划出几道血痕。胡杨的尺寸的太大了，碾压着脆弱的肠壁把他淫荡的娇喘尽数逼出来。  
“啊…嗯太、太大了…”胡杨的那根巨物还在自己身体里膨胀着，几乎要把肠壁的褶皱磨平。胡杨几乎是红了眼的在抽插着，顶弄着，每一下都直接戳到了最深处。他摩擦着寻找着那一块软肉，当他触到某一点时，杨修贤叫出一声绵长的呻吟。被击中敏感点的快感把杨修贤淹没了，他不顾自己身体是否会操坏，仰头去啃男人的嘴唇，刺激着男人的性欲。  
胡杨以恨不得把人操进沙发里的力度干着他，每一次进入都直击敏感点，杨修贤爽的在那爸爸哥哥的乱叫，最后还被撞的上牙磕到下嘴唇，意识迷乱的无法说出连续的一段话，只得发出含糊不清的呜呜声。  
“轻、轻点…要坏掉了啊啊啊…”  
杨修贤感觉自己被操的无法呼吸，情到深处忍不住小小的哭出声，身子却越来越敏感，光是胡杨安抚他的手也觉得是在自己身上点火，每一个小的指尖接触都撩拨着他不住地颤抖。他附上自己的小腹，隔着肌肤感受到男人生机勃勃的火热的肉柱。杨修贤从来是没脸没皮的，却被自己的一个小举动心底冒出了丝丝羞耻…他如此真实的体会到胡杨的阴茎埋在自己体内，胡杨在操着自己。  
恰恰胡杨看到了他摸小腹的动作，想要恶作剧的念头在脑海里怒吼，胡杨向来会撩，虽然床上经验没那么丰富，但好歹看片也是看出了点东西的。  
他放缓了抽插的力道，改为三浅一声的规律，他对上情迷意乱的眼神，问：“你知道我现在在做什么吗？”  
杨修贤擦着眼角的生理性泪水，打了个小小的哭嗝：“在操…在操我。”  
胡杨像奖励他般一下挺到最深处，满意地听到杨修贤低鸣的呜咽，男孩在求他快点动啊憋着好难受，胡杨伸手握住了他勃起的玩意儿：“再问你几个问题，回答对了就让你射。  
“妈的…胡杨你…！”杨修贤受不了胡杨突如其来的恶情趣，只求他快让他释放。  
胡杨用指腹摩挲着男孩红肿的嘴唇，凑近了问：“我的什么在你的身体里？”  
妈的这人玩上瘾了？杨修贤恨恨地想。但是那个专业名词实在让他老脸一红。身体中心越发的火热，躁动的精液正催促着前门的打开，他不得不扭动着身体去摩擦胡杨的小腹以求抚慰。  
“是你…你的…”杨修贤说起骚话来是没脸没皮的，一说到这个他却害羞成了蚊子嗡嗡。  
“你的阴茎…在我的身体里…”  
“好孩子。”  
本以为会得到奖励的杨修贤正准备好来场痛快的射精，却没想到胡杨再次提出了“叫声老公”的要求。  
胡杨突然看不惯男孩的别扭，惩罚似的在他体内猛地捣了一下，身下的人儿忍不住咬住下唇，软绵绵的呻吟从唇缝间泄露。杨修贤实在忍不住燥热：“老公…老公快让我射吧，拜托了。”  
可人儿的哀求实在无法让人拒绝，胡杨缓缓加大了力道，几乎是红了眼在杨修贤体内冲刺着，在那块软肉上疯狂摩擦着。杨修贤那根勃起上的青筋绷到了极限，他挺直了后背发出一阵高于一阵的浪叫，乳白色的液体终于撒上平坦的小腹。一道电流顺着胡杨的脊椎直冲头顶，眼前一道白光闪过，他把无限的深情射入杨修贤体内，与他一起冲上巅峰。  
高潮过后胡杨慢慢退出杨修贤体内，肠液与精液的混合物被疲软物带出了小穴，滴滴答答的顺着杨修贤大腿内侧流到沙发上。杨修贤无意识的去摸了把大腿间的湿润，在意识到那是什么后羞耻地捂住了眼睛。  
深夜里一场性爱过后作为受方的杨修贤明显体力不支，差点直接闭上眼睛睡过去，连被胡杨抱到厕所放入盛满温水的浴缸里也不知道，他被满浴室的蒸汽熏得昏昏欲睡，直到胡杨在他脸上抹了把毛巾才醒过来。  
“躺过来点。”胡杨趴在浴缸边，手心擦满了沐浴露的泡泡。杨修贤顺从的把脑袋往他怀里一靠，像个大爷一样等着伺候。胡杨无奈的笑笑，是谁把这男孩折磨成这样他心里还是有点逼数。  
“老公进来玩啊。”杨修贤胳膊啪啪的拍着水面，扬起的水花飞溅的到处都是，男孩一边享受着胡杨的按摩一边说着骚话：“两个人一起泡澡才好玩啊。”  
胡杨恨不得用泡沫塞满这张口无遮掩的嘴，这人就那么会无意识的撩拨他吗！  
“我怕我在浴缸里又忍不住和你来一发。”  
“再来一发吗老公？”  
蕴意相同的两句话在蒸汽里相撞，两个人同时愣了两秒钟，又同时笑出声，杨修贤在浴缸里笑得水面抖出一圈圈涟漪，胡杨满手的泡泡没法擦眼泪只能用胳膊挡住眼睛，谁又带头在浴室里弥漫起阵阵粉红泡泡无从知晓。  
大约镜子映出的模模糊糊的接吻在预示着下半夜了。


End file.
